


Baby, Let Me Take You Higher

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But starts out soft, F/M, It's just bathroom sex on a plane that's it, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tease!Sungjin, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: It's never too late to join the mile-high club.





	Baby, Let Me Take You Higher

Long-haul flights were never your thing. Especially red-eye ones. You fidget in your seat for the nth time, unable to keep calm, and the almost total darkness and silence inside the plane aren’t helping. God, there are 5 more hours left on this flight. Straining your eyes, you look around in envy of everyone curled up in their blankets and sleeping so peacefully in their seats thousands of feet off the ground.

Including the sleeping body next to you. You watch Sungjin lean back into his seat, in deep slumber and totally unbothered. Everything about him is beautiful, you observe, even in this inadequate lighting. He’s still as breathtaking as when you first saw him. Long lashes, perfect lips, and powerfully built arms capable of making you both feel safe and under his mercy.

_ Take a deep breath _ , you tell yourself as you lean on his shoulder and take his hand in your own in an attempt to tame your nerves. Little moments like this remind you why it was Sungjin you chose, and why it's him you will be choosing everyday. And in a few hours, this plane will be landing in Canada and you will have the best anniversary trip you could ever ask for. Just as you were about to close your eyes and try taking a nap, you feel him give your hand a small squeeze. 

“You okay babe?” Sungjin leans in to whisper in your ear, voice still slightly rough from sleep. 

“Yeah, just a bit jittery as usual,” He’s so warm and solid and you just allow yourself to melt in him. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s okay,” A soft kiss lands on your forehead.

You look up at him to find him smiling, eyes tired but sparkling. He cups your cheek in his other hand and presses his lips into yours. Barely-there at first, then growing more passionate every second. His tongue licks into your lower lip and slips inside, earning a moan on your part. He pulls away and puts a finger to your lips. A playful grin forms on his.

“Sshh, don't wake anyone up,” 

Instead of your heart quieting down, it beats faster because you know what that smile means. 

“I know what can calm you down,” Sungjin purrs in your ear while draping the blanket you've been sharing over your heads and pulls you in for another kiss. The kiss is slow but the intensity is making your head spin, your mouths molding like they were made to fit with only each other. You hold on to his broad shoulders and he caresses your cheek with his thumb. It didn't take long for your kisses to go deeper, tongues tangled and hands going places they shouldn't be when you're not in the privacy of your own home. You silently gasp when his hand made its way inside your sweater to play with your already hard nipples but the sound muffled with his lips on yours. Pulling away out of breath, he moved his hand to your lower back, drawing small circles with his fingers. 

“Restroom?” His voice is low and raspy, dripping with desire.

“Quickie?” Your voice is barely a whisper and shaking with excitement. 

“Who said it's going to be quick?” 

Your eyes widen at him and you could only nod and smile nervously in agreement. There was no time question your decision, a fire already burns in your gut. The thrill was too much. 

Carefully so you won't wake up anyone, you both get up and Sungjin pulls the blanket off, folding it neatly before placing it back on his seat. Then he takes the lead, taking your hand in his as he guides you past the row of seats and into the restroom. You watch your step closely, taking care not to make any noise and making sure no one sees you go inside. 

 

Your heartbeats and hot breaths fill up the cramped space. 

Your eyes didn't even have the chance to adjust to the sudden bright light because the moment the door shut, Sungjin has you pinned to the wall beside the sink. He wastes no time trailing wet kisses from your mouth to your jaw to your neck, his body pressed up against you leaving you no room to move. You swallow hard when you feel the growing tension in his jeans. 

With a squeeze on your thigh, he whispered, lips almost brushing your ear. “If you make a sound, I'll stop.” The suddenly gentle but firm tone of his voice doesn't match his words. “Understood?”

Sungjin's fiery gaze and teasing smirk meet yours, and you bite your lip and give him the best nod you can muster when you're already trembling with want.

Within seconds he reminds you that shutting up is the hardest thing you will ever have to do. 

 

The way Sungjin's hands skim the skin of your thighs as he slides down your underwear makes you forever grateful you're wearing a skirt. He's kissing you again deep and slow. He makes you bite the hem of your sweater while he plays with both of your nipples, and you couldn't keep your hands to yourself anymore when his mouth moved down to your neck then your breasts. You pull him by the belt loops, making him look up at you and grin while he's sucking. 

“Woah, easy there babe, I'm not done with you,” He chuckles softly. A hand pushes your skirt up and makes its way between your legs. You had to clap a hand over your mouth to stop the gasp that almost came out. You're so slick and ready, earning a delighted grin from Sungjin. 

Painstakingly slow, he rubs you in circles, making simply standing up a challenge. Your head is thrown back in pleasure allowing him to attack your neck again. You bite back a moan. One finger in, then two, then he ups the rhythm. 

His mouth continues moving down further, leaving a line of hickeys on your stomach. Driving you crazy is Sungjin's expertise and he knows it. It gets a lot harder to breathe when his tongue replaces his fingers. For a moment you forget where you are, and it's just you and the electricity coursing through your veins that matters.

He knows all your weak spots, every slope and curve of your body, which buttons to push to drive you over the edge. And that he does, with a few more flicks of his tongue. You shudder against the wall and hold yourself steady by gripping his shoulders. 

Losing control over your reactions, you let out a soft whimper and Sungjin abruptly stops.

He gets up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“What did I just hear?” He's towering over you and pressing you against the wall, licking his lips and staring at you with lust-filled eyes. “What did I tell you?” You close your eyes and look down, shaking your head weakly. 

“Look at me,” His voice is oddly calm. He tilts your chin up and kisses you, though much shorter this time.

“You've been a bad girl,” Your insides stir with anticipation instantly, and you can't help but bite back a grin even though you know you should be begging Sungjin to continue what he was doing.

“On your knees,” He breathes in your ear, but the only sound you can hear is the pounding of your heart and the sound of a belt being undone. You do as you're told, dropping to your knees in a heartbeat. From tip to sides to shaft, he lets you lick at your own pace, guiding your mouth where to go. You hear his breathing hitch as your tongue hits his shaft. Then you move up again, concentrating on his leaking tip. 

“Fuck, you're so good,” He utters between heavy breaths, hands tangled in your hair. Now it's your turn to throw a teasing smile. Unable to take it any longer, he slides into your mouth until his whole length disappears inside you. 

“Let me know if it's too much, ok?” You squeeze his thigh in response. He starts thrusting, holding on to your shoulders for balance. It seems like he's trying really hard not to make too much noise too. You look up and see him all caught up in ecstasy, jaw slightly hanging open with a hazy look in his eyes. Hungry for contact, you find your fingers making their way between your legs trying to rekindle the fire Sungjin started earlier.

Only for your hand to be slapped away. 

“Not until I tell you to, baby girl,” He chuckles, looking down at you. With that, he thrusts extra hard a few more times so you'll learn your lesson. Satisfied with your breathlessness and teary eyes, he pulls out and gestures for you to stand up. 

 

No matter how hard he tries to keep his cool, you watch in amusement as he fumbles to fish out the condom he kept in his jeans. You smile to yourself when he wasn't looking. This is one of the many things you love about him. He's always ready. 

His hands are shaking with excitement and you had to help him roll the condom on. Once again his mouth meets yours. 

Steadying himself with a hand against the wall, he props up your leg with the other. When he pushes inside you, moving deliberately slow, you just lose it. Sungjin loves making sure you feel every single glorious inch of him. Every thrust, every roll of his hips, a taste of heaven.

He continues kissing you to stop your moans threatening to come out, but you don't know how long it's going to be effective for. Even he couldn't take it any longer. He pulls away from your kiss and inhales sharply, the hand he was using to hold on to the wall moving to grip the back of your neck. His pace picks up little by little, and you have to steady yourself on his shoulders now because his chest isn't enough for you to hold on to anymore. 

Seeing your reactions, Sungjin started to tease you even more, pulling out completely just to push back in going as deep as he can. He knows how it drives you wild, so he keeps doing it until your face is buried in his shoulder, your hands balled into fists and you end up hitting him in his arms. He lets out a low grunt and pins both of your hands above your head, restricting your movement even more.

The sudden taste of blood doesn't surprise you. You were biting your lip so hard trying not to scream. Sungjin's thrusts are getting more intense, and the occasional swirl of his hips making your head blank out. He goes increasingly rougher, faster, then suddenly, nothing. 

You stand there confused and hardly breathing, and you could only frown and blink in response. Then with a sly grin, he lets go of your hands.

Without warning, he takes you again, so hard he knocks you out of your senses and you forget you’re in a tiny bathroom several thousands of feet above the ground. You gasp, but the sound came out strangled because of Sungjin’s hand pressed hard on your mouth. This time, he doesn’t even care about the sounds you make anymore. He’s too lost in bliss to tease you any longer, his thrusts growing more and more frantic as he chases his own release. Your soft, restrained moans send him to his limits. 

With a shudder and a moan too loud for a supposedly secret getaway, Sungjin spills into the condom, almost collapsing on top of you. 

Neither of you could speak, all labored breathing and trembling bodies, unable to move from your spot. Sungjin has his face buried in the crook of your neck and you find it fascinating how soft and helpless he looks now despite being brutal and unrelenting just a few minutes earlier. 

“So when are you planning to pull out?” You whisper into his shoulder. He bursts into quiet laughter, warm breath sending shivers down your spine. You stifle another moan when he pulls out. 

“Thanks, that was -”  He doesn’t let you finish, catching your lips in a kiss.

“It was,” Sungjin whispers and smiles in between kisses. You feel a warmth wash over you, and you don’t want this moment to be over. “I think we were a bit too loud,”

“Well you make it hard to stay silent,”

“Glad to be of service,” He grins, kissing softly on your collarbones.

“Hey, round 2 can wait until we land! Let’s get out before we get thrown off the plane-” 

Another kiss lands on your lips, gentle, lingering, cutting you off. 

“Ok, let’s get cleaned up then. Go to sleep when we get back, ok?” 

You haven't even reached your destination yet but you're pretty certain this is already the best trip you have ever taken. For the first time, you wouldn’t mind the jetlag.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
